Prokurator Alicja Horn/01
Rozdział 1 Wyskoczył z tramwaju i szybko nastawił kołnierz palta. Siekł drobny deszcz zmieszany ze śniegiem, od Wisły ciągnął przejmujący chłodem wiatr. Nie znał wcale tej dzielnicy miasta. Gdy przed kilkunastu laty mieszkał w Warszawie, Żoliborz jeszcze nie istniał. Na tym miejscu rozciągały się obłe pagórki, teren Cytadeli. Pomimo dość wczesnej pory ulica była pusta. Zbliżył się do latarni i jeszcze raz rzucił okiem na notatkę: Dębowa 26. Stracił dobre pięć minut na wypytanie jakiegoś lękliwego przechodnia o kierunek, w którym ma iść, by odnaleźć ulicę Dębową. Nie zdziwił się zaniepokojeniem zaczepionego. Wiedział, że swoim wyglądem nie mógł wzbudzić zaufania: zniszczone i zabłocone ubranie na szerokich barach i od tygodnia nie golona twarz. Z chaotycznych informacji przechodnia wynikało, że trzeba skręcić w prawo, później będzie tor, a za torem czerwona kamienica, później na lewo i trzecia czy druga uliczka znów na prawo. Mruknął "Dziękuję", zapchnął zmarznięte dłonie głęboko w rękawy i ruszył szybkim krokiem. Wiedział, że nie zabłądzi. Miał wrodzony instynkt orientacji w nieznanych terenach, po prostu jakiś węch przestrzeni, który nie zawodził go nigdy, czy to w setkach obcych miast, czy na karkołomnych bezdrożach gór, czy w zawiłych labiryntach oceanicznych portów... Gdy zawrócił na prawo, wiatr znowu uderzył mu w oczy prysznicem ostrych jak igły kropelek i wdarł się pod płaszcz. W chwili, gdy przystanął, wyminął go w szalonym pędzie ogromny samochód. Do jego uszu doleciał jakby stłumiony krzyk, następnie już całkiem wyraźny brzęk stłuczonej szyby i auto zniknęło na zakręcie. Odwrócił głowę: ulica była pusta. Po obu stronach stały z rzadka małe domki o ciemnych oknach. - Oho - mruknął do siebie - jakaś grubsza robota. Na zakręcie przy świetle latarni ujrzał kilka kawałków grubego szkła. Machnął ręką i ruszył dalej. Po kilku minutach odnalazł ulicę Dębową, jeszcze mniej zabudowaną niż inne, i zatrzymał się przed dużą białą willą. Wysokie żelazne sztachety, a za nimi niewielki ogródek. Nacisnął klamkę furtki. Była zamknięta. Zadzwonił i czekał. Z przyzwyczajenia rozglądał się uważnie. O kilkanaście metrów dalej była w sztachetach brama wjazdowa, tuż za nią stało kilka zabudowań gospodarskich. Wyglądały mizernie przy okazałej, dwupiętrowej willi. W oknach było ciemno. Musiały być szczelnie zasłonięte lub też mieszkańcy już spali. Powtórnie nacisnął guzik dzwonka i dopiero teraz zauważył tabliczkę przy furtce: "Dr Karol Brunicki prof. Uniwersytetu Warszawskiego". Tymczasem jakieś boczne drzwi willi otworzyły się z hałasem i po chwili za furtką ukazała się krępa, niemal kwadratowa postać z kijem w ręku. - Czego tam? - rozległ się chrapliwy głos. - Ja do pana profesora, proszę otworzyć. Krępy człowiek zbliżył do sztachet brodatą twarz, obrzucił przybyłego nieufnym spojrzeniem i wzruszył ramionami: - Pan tu nikogo nie przyjmuje, tylko w klinice. - Wiem, ale proszę powiedzieć panu, że przyszedł... Fakir... - Jak? - Fakir. Służący niezdecydowanie zawrócił ku domowi, lecz po paru krokach zatrzymał się: - Fakir?... Niby z cyrku? - Nie z cyrku, do diabła! Proszę powiedzieć: Fakir, profesor będzie wiedział. Upłynęło sporo czasu, zanim brodacz wrócił, tym razem frontowymi drzwiami. Bez słowa wydobył z zanadrza pęk kluczy, otworzył furtkę, przepuścił przybyłego i starannie ją zamknął. Kilkoma schodkami wchodziło się na ganek. Dwoje grubych drzwi, opatrzonych wieloma zamkami i zasuwami, prowadziło do niedużego przedpokoju. Ściany wyłożone dębową boazerią lśniły czystością, jak i podłoga. Miłe ciepło uderzyło w wilgotną od deszczu twarz. - Proszę wytrzeć nogi - warknął służący, spode łba przyglądając się gościowi. Gdy ten możliwie najstaranniej oczyścił obuwie, brodacz otworzył drzwi do sąsiedniego pokoju, mruknąwszy coś, co miało oznaczać zaproszenie, a sam zniknął. Był to bardzo duży pokój, rodzaj hallu, gęsto zastawionego mnóstwem miękkich mebli, o ścianach pokrytych dywanami. Daleko w rogu paliła się mała lampka pod rubinowo czerwonym abażurem. Dzięki temu pokój tonął w półmroku i przybyłego ogarnęło wrażenie, że oprócz niego jest tu jeszcze ktoś, czyje oczy bacznie go obserwują. Wrażenie to wciąż rosło i stało się tak dokuczliwe, że nie mógł go nie sprawdzić. Wstał i kilku szybkimi krokami po miękkim dywanie dotarł do najciemniejszego kąta pokoju. W rogu szerokiej kanapy żarzyły się dwa zielone punkty: kot. Leżał tam nieruchomo ogromny, czarny kot. Skrzywił się. Nie znosił tych zwierząt. Już chciał wrócić na swoje miejsce, gdy na fotelu tuż obok dostrzegł drugiego kota. Wzrok pomału przyzwyczaił się do czerwonego zmroku i z najwyższym zdumieniem odkrywał niemal na każdym fotelu, na każdej sofce, na każdym stosie ozdobnych poduszek - koty. Ogromne, tłuste, opasłe koty. - Psiakrew - zaklął przez zęby - cóż za ohydna menażeria! W tej chwili w drzwiach ukrytych za portierą szczęknął zamek i na progu stanął szczupły niski człowiek w czarnym ubraniu. Jego ręka niezwykle drobna i uderzająco biała wyciągnęła się z wolna do kontaktu i jaskrawe światło zalało pokój. Przyglądali się sobie w milczeniu. - Jak się masz, Fakir - odezwał się wreszcie gospodarz i jego wąskie usta wygięły się w nikłym uśmiechu. - Cieszę się, że cię znowu widzę. Przybyły wyciągnął rękę i mocno potrząsnął wąską dłonią profesora: - Źle się mam - odparł niskim głosem - dlatego masz przykrość mnie oglądać, kochany Karolu. Spojrzał prosto w grube szkła profesora, zza których obserwowały go bacznie małe czarne oczy, i dodał: - Pozwolisz usiąść? - Ależ proszę cię, drogi Fakirze, wybacz moje roztargnienie. Przysunął gościowi fotel i wówczas zaleciała od niego mdła woń chloroformu. - Oderwałem cię od pracy - zauważył Fakir siadając. - O, bynajmniej. - Myślałem. Pachniesz chloroformem. Chętnie zapaliłbym papierosa. - To jeszcze z kliniki - odpowiedział twardo profesor. - W klinice wszystko cuchnie chloroformem. Wydobył dużą złotą papierośnicę i podał Fakirowi. - Tak... - odezwał się ten po chwili. - Bogaty jesteś... Bardzo bogaty. - Bardzo - obojętnie powtórzył profesor. - Cóż chcesz, nie umiem trwonić pieniędzy. - Bardzo ci współczuję - roześmiał się gość. - I wciąż obdzierasz pacjentów? - Nie. Od kilku już lat nie prowadzę praktyki. Olbrzymi bury kot ciężko zeskoczył z kanapy i zaczął się ocierać o nogi swego pana. - Polubiłeś koty - zauważył mężczyzna, nazywający się Fakirem. - Czy interesują cię jako psychiatrę? Nie rozumiem, jak można trzymać w domu tyle tego obrzydlistwa? Profesor nie odpowiedział i wciąż wpatrywał się w gościa. - Dawno nie widzieliśmy się - odezwał się wreszcie. - Chyba z dziesięć lat albo więcej... Aleś się nie postarzał. Oczy ci się jarzą, nozdrza rozdymają się... Widocznie służy ci twój tryb życia... - Jednak czterdziestka ma swoje prawa. Widzisz, na skroniach posiwiały mi włosy. Profesor uśmiechnął się ironicznie: - To cię chyba nie martwi, kobiety to lubią... A trochę szronu we włosach dodaje ci poza tym pewnej powagi, solidności, co - jak sądzę - jest rzeczą nie do pogardzenia w twoich, że tak powiem, interesach. Przybyły obrzucił gospodarza ponurym spojrzeniem. - Zimno mi jest - powiedział. - Wypiłbym kieliszek wódki. - Niestety, nie mam w domu... Chyba... mógłbym ci służyć spirytusem?... - Daj. Profesor wrócił po chwili z dużą apteczną butlą. Od jego ubrania znowu zaleciał nieznośny słodki odór chloroformu. - Głodny jesteś? - zapytał. - Wszystko jedno - odparł Fakir. - Teraz chcę się rozgrzać. Nalał sobie pełną szklaneczkę i wypił duszkiem. - Tęgie masz gardło - zauważył profesor. - Daj mi jeszcze papierosa - strasznie czuć cię tym chloroformem. - Wydaje ci się - skrzywił się gospodarz. - No, więc mów: dawno wróciłeś do Warszawy? - Dziś. - Zamierzasz długo tu popasać? - Nie wiem jeszcze, zobaczę. - A... a nie obawiasz się, że mogą cię poznać? Gość wzruszył ramionami. - Wątpię. Tyle lat... - zaciągnął się dymem. - Nie słyszałeś o niej nic?... - Nie. Pewno już dorosła, za mąż wyszła. - Psiakrew... - A tyś sobie zwichnął życie. Kiedyś wówczas uciekł za granicę, myślałem, że jednak jakoś staniesz na nogi. Ale kto raz znajdzie się na równi pochyłej... - Dajmy temu spokój - przerwał Fakir. Nalał sobie nową szklankę i wychylił ją jednym łykiem. - Skąd przyjechałeś? - zapytał profesor. - Z całego świata. - Musiało ci już być w tym całym świecie za ciasno, skoro zaryzykowałeś wrócić? W głosie profesora zabrzmiała nutka złośliwości. - Słuchaj, Karolu - warknął gość. - Nie po to przyszedłem do ciebie, żebyś drwił ze mnie. Widzisz... ja bardzo mało mam do stracenia!... Wzrok profesora prześlizgnął się po wysokim czole, zaciśniętych szczękach, szerokich barach i sprężystej postaci gościa. - Uspokój się - odezwał się cichym głosem. - Wiesz, że się ciebie nie boję, jak i to, że... Twoja zaś moralność i twoje zatargi z kodeksem karnym nic mnie nie obchodzą. Jestem wyższy ponad... nie dlatego, bym z tytułu dawnej przyjaźni czuł względem ciebie jakieś zobowiązania, lecz po prostu... z wyrachowania. - Nie rozumiem ciebie. - Mniejsza o to. Nie zależy mi na tym, byś rozumiał. Zatem - czego chcesz ode mnie? Pieniędzy? - Tak. Oddam, gdy będę miał. Ale to nie wszystko. - O!?... - zdziwił się profesor. - Nie przerażaj się. Chodzi o drobiazg. Miałem przed paru miesiącami pewną przygodę i zobacz... Rozpiął kamizelkę i koszulę, odsłaniając szeroko sklepioną klatkę piersiową z małą różową blizną tuż nad obojczykiem. - Widzisz - ciągnął - tu trafiła, a teraz obsunęła się, aż tu, pod pachę i zaczęła mi zawadzać. Wąskie, wypielęgnowane palce profesora namacały nieduży twardy przedmiot pod samą skórą. - Rewolwerowa? - Tak - potwierdził Fakir. - Próbowałbym sam skórę przeciąć, ale używając tylko jednej ręki nie dam rady. Nie chcę zaś iść do żadnego szpitala czy pogotowia ratunkowego... Jeśli byłbyś tak łaskawy... - No, dobrze - wycedził, ociągając się, profesor. - Ja jednak nie mam wprawy... Hm... mój pomocnik lepiej to zrobi. Zaczekaj! Znikł za drzwiami. Fakir wstał i omal nie nadepnąwszy na kota podszedł do lustra, by skonstatować, że wygląda fatalnie. Nieogolona twarz i zapadłe oczy, za ciasne i połatane ubranie... - Przede wszystkim odpocząć, trzy, cztery dni odpocząć w takiej ciszy, jak tu, na tej Dębowej. - Już jesteś przed lustrem? - usłyszał za sobą głos profesora. Odwrócił się. - Bardzo jestem wyczerpany. Nie zazdroszczę ci tego domu, ale tej ciszy, jaka tu panuje. - Tak, to najcichsza dzielnica w Warszawie, mieszkają tu ludzie pracy i nauki. - Tak wygląda - uśmiechnął się gość. - Ale wyobraź sobie, że na samym wstępie doznałem rozczarowania. Minęło mnie auto, w którym kogoś gwałcono czy zarzynano... - Jak to, co ty mówisz? - zerwał się profesor. - To niemożliwe! - No, powiadam ci. Ktoś darł się z auta i nawet szybę wybił. Na własne uszy słyszałem, a nawet widziałem kawałki szkła na jezdni. - A nie zauważyłeś przypadkiem, jak wyglądał ten samochód? - Czarna duża limuzyna. Może Delage, może Benz, zresztą czort go wie. - To dziwne - powiedział po pauzie profesor. - Co się tak tym przejmujesz - wzruszył ramionami gość. - No, zawszeć to nie należy do rzeczy powszednich, zwłaszcza na Żoliborzu... Przepraszam cię na chwilę. Zdejm marynarkę i koszulę. Zaraz wrócę z narzędziami. Znowu znikł za drzwiami i wrócił po paru minutach z dużą niklowaną skrzynką w ręku. Za nim wszedł mały chudy człowieczek w białym kitlu lekarskim, od którego ostro odbijała jego niezwykle żółta cera. - Oto pacjent, doktorze - powiedział profesor, zawahał się chwilę i dodał - mój przyjaciel z lat szkolnych... pan... - Winkler - pospiesznie podpowiedział gość. Lekarz, na którego twarzy zarysował się uprzejmy uśmiech, zdawał się nie spostrzegać braków w stroju pacjenta. Wyciągnął rękę i odezwał się niespodziewanie wysokim i melodyjnym głosem, o wybitnie cudzoziemskim akcencie: - Bardzo mi przyjemnie. Doktor Kunoki. - Jak to? - zdziwił się przybyły. - Doktor Kunoki?... Czy pan jest krewnym tego słynnego biologa japońskiego?... Profesor Brunicki z hałasem otworzył niklowane pudło: - Mój drogi, chyba nie przyszedłeś tu na wywiad naukowy. Doktor Kunoki jest właśnie tym biologiem, o którym mówisz. Siadaj tu pod lampą i podnieś rękę. W tonie profesora brzmiało nieukrywane niezadowolenie. Krótko ostrzyżona głowa doktora Kunoki, pokryta rzadkim niebieskawo_czarnym włosem, pochyliła się nad pacjentem. Dotyk waty, przepojonej eterem przeszedł dreszczem po skórze. Kilka błysków lancetu, kilka kropel krwi i na niklowane wieko z brzękiem spadła mała kulka. - Trzeba zabandażować? - zwrócił się doktor Kunoki do profesora. - Obejdzie się - machnął ręką pacjent. - Niech pan będzie łaskaw po prostu zakleić jakim plasterkiem. Na mnie goi się jak na psie. Operacja była skończona. - Co, doktorze - powiedział profesor Brunicki, wskazując plecy gościa, na których grały wspaniałe mięśnie - piękny okaz rozpłodowca? Uśmiech przesunął się po żółtej twarzy biologa, a jego wzrok taksatorski prześlizgnął się po oglądanym obiekcie, który ubrał się właśnie i wyciągnął doń rękę: - Bardzo panu dziękuję. - O, proszę. Taki drobiazg - skinął głową i zabierając pudło zniknął za kotarą. - Japończyk, a tak dobrze mówi po polsku - zauważył gość po jego wyjściu. - Pół_Japończyk - odparł profesor. - Jego matka była Polką. - Aha... To właśnie on odkrył te, no, jakże... elektro... - Nerwony. Epokowe odkrycie - pokiwał głową profesor. - Biologia została przezeń pchnięta o olbrzymi krok naprzód. - Słuchaj, Karolu, odkądże ty zajmujesz się biologią? Profesor nagle drgnął. Jego blade policzki stały się niemal przezroczyste, palce zacisnęły się kurczowo. - Odkąd?... - powtórzył ochrypłym głosem. - Od tego dnia, kiedy jak szaleniec zacząłem chwytać się ostatniej deski nadziei! Kiedy waliłem głową w próg wiedzy, błagając ją o potwierdzenie kłamstwa umierających ust, kłamstwa, w które wierzyć znaczy dla mnie tyle, co żyć!... - Karolu, czyż znowu żądasz ode mnie przysięgi?! - O, bądź przeklęta, bądź po trzykroć przeklęta!... Profesor zerwał się i wzniósł nad głową zaciśnięte pięści. Grube krople potu pokrywały jego czoło. - Karolu, Karolu!... Przecież wiesz, że strachu nie znam! Czyż kłamałbym ze strachu?! Profesor zakrył dłonią oczy i powiedział niemal szeptem: - Można też kłamać z... litości... Opadł na fotel i znieruchomiał. Zaległa cisza, tylko z kąta dolatywało mruczenie kota. Pierwszy odezwał się profesor. - Powiedziałeś, że cię nienawidzę. To prawda. Nienawidzę cię bardziej, niż sobie to możesz wyobrazić. Ale... Zbyt głęboko tkwisz w mojej ranie, byś mi nie był najbliższy... Związała mnie z tobą... Ach, dajmy temu spokój... Twój niespodziewany przyjazd rozstroił mi nerwy... Profesor przetarł szkła i sięgnął do kieszeni: - Potrzeba ci pieniędzy. Ile? - Na razie... tysiąc wystarczy. - Proszę. - Dziękuję, Karolu. Mam nadzieję wkrótce ci oddać. - Mniejsza o to. Cóż zamierzasz robić? - Jeszcze nie wiem. Rozejrzę się. Na razie kilka dni w łóżku w hotelu. - A dokumenty masz? - Mam. Nazywam się teraz Jan Winkler... Ale już późno. - Pierwsza - potwierdził profesor, spoglądając na zegarek. Gość wstał. - Do widzenia, Karolu. - Zaczekaj chwilę. Nie chciałbym, byś odszedł tak zaraz.... Nie proponuję ci, byś zamieszkał u mnie. Z wielu względów jest to niemożliwe... - Ależ Karolu, ja bynajmniej nie miałem zamiaru... - Nie - przerwał profesor. - Wiem, że nie chciałbyś tego. Ale widziesz, nie znaczy to, byś nie miał mnie odwiedzać... Jestem piekielnie samotny, przeraźliwie samotny... Nie spytałeś, ani słówkiem nie wspomniałeś o nim, a przecież może cię obchodzić jego los. Fakir zmarszczył brwi: - Mówisz o swoim synu? - Mówię o synu Wandy. Zaległo milczenie. Profesor Brunicki wpił się wzrokiem w twarz gościa i zaczął mówić jakimś bezbarwnym, monotonnym głosem: - Dorasta... Duży już jest... W ramionach niemal już całkiem tak szeroki jak... ty... Ma takie same jasne, płowe włosy i takie zmysłowe usta... I nozdrza rozdęte i oczy, ogromne, niebieskie oczy o fenomenalnych ciemno_złotych źrenicach... Żaden okulista takich nie widział... A ja przecie znam aż dwie pary takich fenomenalnych oczu... Nie, nie dwie... to jest ta sama para... Profesor pochylił się ku gościowi i przez zaciśnięte zęby wyrzucił: - Właśnie tak połyskują ciemnym złotem!... - Przestań! - odezwał się cicho gość, odwracając głowę. - Znęcasz się nad sobą i nade mną. - Nieprawda! Nieprawda! - zawołał w podnieceniu Fakir po chwili i uderzył pięścią w stół. - Przysięgam ci, że nieprawda! - Uspokój się - pokiwał głową profesor. - Posłuchaj: widuję go co roku. Co roku odbywam tę... krzyżową drogę i co roku wracam bez... Ach, mój drogi, to jakaś szatańska karuzela wspomnień. Iście szatańska! O, to już nie jest mały Boh, z którym bawiłem się w Indian, to już nawet nie kolega Fakir, ten prowodyr klasy, który swymi pięściami bronił mnie i zasłaniał. Nie. To już prawie Bohdan Drucki, świetny Bohdan Drucki, który... Profesor przełknął ślinę i wstał. Zataczając się, szedł jak lunatyk, a stanąwszy w środku pokoju dodał szeptem: - No, a za lat kilka, za lat kilkanaście... Jan Winkler. Nie, nic nie mów, musisz to zrozumieć, że przecie jestem tylko człowiekiem, któremu natura dała te pięć czy więcej zmysłów i ograniczony rozmiarami czaszki mózg, któremu kazała bardziej wierzyć im, niż opętańczym imaginacjom, niż przysięgom przyjaciela, niż samarytańskiemu kłamstwu umierających ust, ust chociażby droższych niż życie, niż świat, niż wszechświat!... - Karolu! - Poczekaj. Nie posądzaj mnie o rozstrój umysłowy. Za chwilę znów będę sobą. Ale tylko pomyśl: lata, długie lata duszę się swoją tragedią. Ty jesteś ostatnim, z którym mógłbym o tym mówić, lecz, niestety, ty jesteś jedynym. Nie obawiaj się, za chwilę znów będę sobą, jakiego mnie znasz od dziecka. Zimnym, wyrachowanym, nieugiętym, zamkniętym człowiekiem - cha, cha, cha... bez serca!... Takim, co to bez drgnięcia powieki potrafiłby zabić ciebie, gdyby potrafił jednocześnie zabić i jego... syna Wandy... Tak, Bohdanie, tak... - Karolu! - zabrzmiał po pauzie cichy głos gościa. - Drogi przyjacielu, nie możesz nawet pojąć, jaką męką jest nie mieć nawet prawa do jednego słowa współczucia... - Nie mówmy już o tym - sucho przerwał Brunicki. - Dość. Zmęczony jesteś. Idź już. Jutro musisz zmienić sobie opatrunek. I nie zapominaj o mnie... Tym bardziej, że będziesz mi potrzebny. - Ja? - zdziwił się Drucki. - Tak - po chwili wahania odparł profesor. - Jesteś silny, śmiały, i, jak sam to stwierdziłeś, nie masz wiele do stracenia. - Nie rozumiem?! - Idź już, nic pilnego. A co do pieniędzy, proszę, nie krępuj się. Ile razy będą ci potrzebne. No, do widzenia. Podali sobie ręce i gość ruszył do drzwi, lecz zrobił nieuważny krok i nadepnął na wylegującego się na dywanie kota. Przeraźliwe miauczenie było na to odpowiedzią i nagle ze wszystkich kątów wysunęły się zaniepokojone okrzykiem jednego inne koty, tłuste, ogromne, opasłe. - Psiakrew - zaklął winowajca alarmu. - Po co u diaska trzymasz tyle tych kotów! Musisz majątek wydawać na żywienie tego stada. Czym ty je karmisz? - Mięsem - skrzywił się gospodarz. Drucki wzdrygnął się. Przyszło mu na myśl, że sam jest wielkim kawałem mięsa. - Do widzenia. - Do widzenia. W przedpokoju, skulony, siedział na krześle brodacz. - Niech Antoni wypuści pana - odezwał się doń profesor. - Do widzenia, Fakirze!... Po chwili Drucki szedł szybkim krokiem pustymi ulicami. Gdy znalazł się na rogu za torem, przypomniał sobie czarną limuzynę i brzęk rozbijanej szyby. Pamiętał dobrze, że kawałki szkła leżały pod tą właśnie latarnią. Nachylił się i przyjrzał się uważnie: mokry asfalt i ani śladu szyby. - Solidna robota - mruknął do siebie i otulił się jak najszczelniej. Siekł drobny deszcz, zmieszany ze śniegiem, od Wisły ciągnął przejmujący chłodem wiatr. Kategoria:Prokurator Alicja Horn